Minecraft Time!
by Renndude
Summary: Join Joy and her stuffed toy dog, Vanilla, in Minecraft time, sorta like Melifluousnesses TWIWWF, except I try not to fail :D And obviously fail at that. Contents include singing, Sky, Paul and Adventure Time reference, and a talking dog. Don't ask.


**[A/N] And hello again my friends! Been a while since anything has come out from my fanfic account, but I swear I was busy during that time. Busy playing. And I'm also a bit stuck with my two only stories, taken and ToSp. So I decided to start a million others, and their all half-finished. This one would probably come out first.**

**This is Minecraft Time, where I start a fresh new world, try to survive and stuff, and record everything in here, sorta like Melifluousness (I'm sorry if I spelled your name wroung, to lazy to check back) The World in which we Fail, except I'm kind of NOT failing, but I can't say I won't, cos I probably would. There. I just confessed I am a fail at Minecraft.**

**AND I JUST CAME BACK FROM UNIVERSAL STUDIOS SINGAPORE JWOJDOHAKDY! It was freaking aweeeshuuumm. Especially the transformers ride and the Battlestar Galactica twin roller coaster. As a bonus, I went with my ex-classmate, fanfic pal, Nickytheaweshum! Check her out all you Percy Jasckson fans, cos that's all she ever writes about, Percabeth stuff. **

**Even if you don't like Percy Jackson, just follow her for no reason, cos she's my pal and she was the one who introduced me to this 'fanfiction' thing, so if she didn't you won't be reading this. Wow this is a huge wall of bold text. It's like almost half a page. Ok, enjoy. (abrupt ending)**

I sat down at the big mac computer, rubbing my hands together gleefully. I checked that I had my trusty notebook and pen, and my buddy, Vanilla, with me. Vanilla is actually a stuffed dog that can't do anything without my help, but she can talk in my head. Kind of. Anyways, I logged in to my Minecraft account and the words sashimi! Appeared on my screen, along with the huge 'MINECRAFT' and the blurry relvolving world behind it.

I selected single player and clicked create new world. I typed in Minecraft Time as the name and was about to create the world when I stopped. Looking around stealithily, I saw nobody except Vanilla around. Then I pretended to accidentally shove her face with my elbow and not notice. Then I quickly selected 'other world options' and put cheats and bonus chest on.

"_Hey!"_ said Vanilla.

Hmm? Oh sorry! I didn't see you there! I said in my best apologetic voice and turned her face around. Vanilla grunted slightly in my mind but didn't say anything else. A grin spead on my face as I created the world. Buliding terrain, generating chunks... Volia! For a moment I was staing into a blue screen, and then a world flashed into sight.

I was standing on sand. OH NO! Not a desert! But, as I looked up, I saw I was not in a desert but a beach. And as the sand faded into lush green dirt, I saw vines and huge looming trees engulfing the land in its... uh, green-ness. A jungle! I heard the clucking of chickens and turned around to see...

_'Is that a chicken and squid party?'_

Oh my gawd it WAS a chicken and squid party! A flock of the birds were flapping their wings and splashing about in the water, clucking noisily and having a whale of a timewith the blue four legged squiddy creatures. I just stood there gaping at them. If Sky or Paulsoaresjr were here, they'd both freak out.

_'Crazy chickens really know how to party._' Vanilla commented.

You don't say. I collected some sand and spotted my chest surrounded by vines and under the leaves of a tree. I skipped happily over to it when Vanilla's voice sounded in my head.

_Waaaaait. Hold it there mrs. How the heck is a chest just there?_

Um, I dunno, Notch might have just forgotten it and left it behind?

_Yeah right, I think you cheated._

No! I never cheat in games!

_Oh really? Then what about last time when you did /gamemode 1 and spawed in a wolf cos you were lonely? Or the time you spawned in a diamond pickaxe? Or the time-_

Ok ok I confess! I cheated! There, happy now? Vanilla looked smug and nodded in my head. I sighed and shook it. She could be such a bother sometimes. I hopped over to the chest anyway to see what was int it. Some wooden planks and logs, sticks, two apples. Disappointing. Well, it was better than nothing so I took everything, including the chest and the torches surrounding it. Then I looked into the distance and saw I spawned not far from the edge of the jungle.

It melted into a desert biome, and then beside it was a swamp too. Holy smokes.

_Well, you certainly have a variety to choose from._

No kidding. I saw the sun was halfway up the sky and decided to get to work, picking the smallest tree possible, _Its still darn big_, said Vanilla, I chopped it down with my bare fist. "Yeah! That's how we do it here! Karate...CHOP!" I yelled as the logs broke into the smaller version of themselves and was sucked into my inventory. Vanilla sighed at my immatureness.

I crafted all the logs into planks and started to search for a good place to build a house in this dense and un-flat peice of land. After wandering around a bit, I conculded that I should either build my house in the nearby desert or in one of the gigantic trees. I didn't like the sound of my house in a desert, with it crawling with monsters at night and the dry and boring expense of yellow sand. I attempted to climb up one of the thicker trees, but the vines ended at the side of the tree. I tried to jump over to the other vines at the corner, but failed miserably and fell flat on the ground, wincing at the _crunch_ that resounded throungh the jungle.

_Excellent job Tarzan. I can see potential in becoming the next George of the Jungle._ Vanilla said sarcastically.

Well, maybe you could just stop being such a smart-alec and tell me where to build my house!

_Well, maybe you should build it at that huge cliff edge over there._

Vanilla! That's an excellent idea! I didn't know you could be that smart!

_Really? Cos I was only joking. No mad person would build their house at the edge of a cliff. _Snorted Vanilla. Eyeing me a bit, she added, _Except maybe you._

EXACTLY! I yelled, dashing over to the steep cliff with my building materials at the ready. Vanilla gave another sigh as I made a jump for one of the vines but failed and fell again, earning myseld a damage of half a heart. I tried once more and this time managed to grip onto the vine and haul myself onto the boughs of one of the jungle trees. Catching my breath, I stared up at the almost vertical surface of the cliff edge. Then I started to climb up the creepers hanging from the cliff until I reached a small ledge. Then I whipped out the jungle wood.

_No way you're gonna build it here,_ exclaimed Vanilla.

Oh yes I am. I expaneded the unstable ledge with a few dirt blocks and wood. Then, building the side of the walls up, I made a small, cozy house. A bit too cozy. I could barely move in the stuffy interior of the house. Oh man. It'll take so much more materials to build outwards, and I still had to make my tools and craft stuff. There wouldn't be enough daylight to venture out and collect more wood.

_Expand it inwards, silly. You can dig into the cliff and earn materials instaed of wasting them building outwards._

Eureka! Thanks Vanilla. I owe you one. I dug out a bit of the dirt, only to hit a smooth grey rock. Stone. I started hitting it with an apple in my hand, and then relised how stupid I looked. Hittting a rock with an apple. So professional. I hurriedly placed my chest and crafting table down and crafted some sticks before realising AGAIN that I already had some from the chest. Me and Vanilla face-palmed ourselves at the same time. I took my sticks and crafted a wooden pick and started to bash the stone properly this time.

"Oh! I'm hungry," I said, noticing the two 'chicken drumsticks' or meat pops, as I like to call them, turn black. That was fast. I chomped down the apple that I'd just used to hit the stone. "Mrmmh. Itchs abit wusty." I mumbled while crunhing on the fruit.

_I beg your pardon? Didn't your mama tell you not to talk with your mouth full?_

I swallowed, using my toungue to get rid of the remaining bits of apple stuck in my teeth. "Sorry Vanilla, I said it's a bit dusty," I translated.

_Well that's cos you bashed it against stone, silly._

My hideout was now a lot wider and more comfortable, but it was definitely in need of some basic furniture. Accessing my crafting table, I crafted a door and stuck it at the entrance. Finishing it off with a torch above it, I smiled and decided to go outside and admire my work. Opening the door, I stepped out. Into thin air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, probably making all the ocelots in the jungle jump. I landed flat on my face with my hearts down to seven. Vanilla burst into laughter, like the sympathetic dog she is. Grumbling and dusting myself off, I hopped up to my house again using dirt, and made a 'staircase' out of sand that I dropped using the awesome physics of Minecraft.

_Hahahaha that was like the, what, third time you've utterly made a fool out of yourself?_

I think it was more than that, Vanilla. But thanks for keeping track. I switched to my wooden pick and was about to continue expanding my humble abode when I noticed that it was gettig dark. Peering outside the hole I left for a window, I saw the huge block of yellow sinking under the beach. For a moment I remembered my geography lessons about the sun travelling across the other half of the Earth making it day while the other half night. I wondered if the same applied to Minecraft and if we could actually chase or follow the sun.

Hey. Chasing the sun. One of my favourite songs by The Wanted. "_You'll find us chasing the sun, Ohohohohohhh ohohohohohhhh"_ I sang as I continued to swing my pickaxe against the stone. Vanilla rolled her eyes. I used my newly aquired cobble to make a fine stone sword. Ahhh, I sighed. Monster killing time! I sang. "_Monster killing time! Come on tell your friends, we're going to very, distant lands, with Vanilla the dog and Joy the hu-man, the fun will never end, Monster killing time!"_ Yeah. Adventure time is awesome, those of you who know what i'm talking about. If not, you should really check out Adventure time. It's awesome if I hadn't said it already.

Grasping the hilt of the sword firmly, I headed outside while Vanilla complained how terrible my singing sounded. Poking my head cautiously outside the door, I looked around the huge jungle. It seemed quiet, nothing stirring uder the pale moon. Well then, how am I supposed to kill monsters?

_Turn around._

I turned and looked into my house, wondering what merited Vanilla's annoyed comment.

_No! The side way round! Gah!_ Cried Vanilla. I turned again and saw the desert crawling with all sorts of beasts. Hell yeah! To adventure! Running out of the house and falling again in spite of the stairs, I ignored the painful crunch and sped off to the desert.

_To die a horrible death. The end._

Not so fast, sunshine. Climbing up the long, scraggly vines and hopping over the canopies of the giant trees, I jumped onto the soft, yellow sand. My eyes widened. Holy bacon and cheese. On the wide, dry expanse of the desert I saw: 3 skeletons, 2 spiders, 5 zombies, and a bout a gazillion creepers. Maybe I would die a horrible death here. Wait what am I saying. I can do this. I am Joy, the mightiest warrior around!

_Well, there ain't many people around, unless you count the undead plus creepers._

Oh c'mon, you just ruined my moment. Couldn't you just stop your wisecracks for a second? I decided to just take these monsters on one by one. I edged closer to the mob party until I got the attention of one skeleton. Then, drawing it away from the rest of the beasts, I waited for it to get a safe distance away.

_Joy the mightiest huh? You don't even have the courage to attack all of them head on._ Smirked Vanilla.

Yeah whatever. I'm not gonna foolishly kill myself because of what you said. But it hurts my pride, it really does. Charging at the skeleton, I earned a arrow to the face as I was knocked back by it. Growling in annoyance, I raised my weapon again and this time jumped from side to side so it wouldn't have the chance to hit me. Apparently skeletons were so good shots that they didn't even have to LOOK at the players to shoot them. Whaaaat! That's not even fair! I renewed my attack, this time trying to push the walking pile of bones into a nearby cacti. I just got another arrow lodged in my shoulder for my efforts.

"Alright you dumb undead guy that can somehow shoot sideways, this time its personal." Narrowing my eyes, I ran at it, hid bhind the green prickly plant, then continued my charge and whacked it a couple of time with my stone weapon. "Yipee!" I cheered, as it burst into ash. I collected two bones and an arrow, then I proudly stuck a torch at the place the archer died to mark my triumphant victory at the Skeleton General, as I started to call him.

Waiting for my hearts to heal again, I eyed the planax of creepers not far away. One of them finally noticed me and came forward. Grinning, I sprinted at the green thing and jumped when it was within striking distance. Then I plunged the blade into its torso, yelling a battle cry in the process. Sadly, the lame stone sword needed two more charges at the creep before it died.

It's demise seemed to alert his buddies, and two of them came forward, accompanined by a spider. I thanked Notch that creepers couldn't ride spiders like skeletons, because that would be a living hell. The spider jumped at me and sunk its teeth into my neck, and I struck it away with my sword. Running up to the two ugly mobs with the permanent disgusted look on their faces, I hit them both at once, elicting a sizzle. Backing up before they both exploded into bits, I did the same trick again. This time, however, a huge black body blocked my view and blazing red eyes hardened in hatred as the spider once again attacked me, and I fended him off with my sword.

It was too late though. I tried as best as I could to run as the horrible hissing filled my ears...and died down again. Amazingly, the two creepers hadn't unleashed their fury yet. I gave them a thank you while finishing them off. They didn't get the chance to say 'welcome' back.

Finally I dusted my hands and decided I was done. The moon was already setting and I could see the first few rays poking out from the other side of the horizon. Trudging back to my house, I dumped all my monster drops into the chest. Then, slinging the sword against my back, I logged out. Not bad a progress, for a day and a night.

_Well, not considering the fact that you failed about... seven times today..._


End file.
